Fable II: Retold Chapter 34
The New King After arriving in the castle with Alex we walked up to the doors as the butler awaited us. "Greetings sir and welcome to Castle Fairfax, I trust it shall prove satisfactory to your requirements" he said. "I think it will be fine" I said. "Where is the dining hall?" Alex asked. "The dining chambers and your new study are located to the left of the main hall. To the right you will find the lower and the royal suite" he said. "That nice" I said still feeling uncomfortable here. "If I may be so bold I highly recommend a brief repose in the regal bed. It is said to do wonders for one's well-being" he said as I knew it was late and Walter was kind enough to have some of the guards bring our stuff. "Come on Jake" I said. "Let's go Angel" Alex said as both the dogs followed us passed the door and around this circular passage with a garden directly below us. "Oh how wonderful" Alex said. "That what Rose said" I said. "I'm sorry" Alex said. "It's alright, since I'm going to be king this castle going to go through a few changes" I said as we entered the main throne room. "Just like how I remembered" I said looking to the corner of the room where I saw my unborn child with Theresa. "If I remember correctly, I believe there's a library here" I said. "Really? Oh Sparrow can we see it?" She asked eagerly. "Sure darling, first thing in the morning where there more light in here and we can explore the whole castle" I said. "I guess you're right, I am a little tired and the regal bed the butler was talking about sounds lovely" she said as we passed the entrance that Rose and I took to Lucien study and headed to the next doors as we climbed up the spiral stairs with the dogs as we reached the doors to the bed chambers. As we entered past four large bookcases filled with books and too the main room where we saw the bed and I pulled out the two doggy beds and set them in the corner for Angel and Jake as Alex touched the bed. "It's so soft" she said. "It is?" I said siting on the bed feeling how soft it really was as I laid back on it. "I could sleep on this forever" I said. "I can't" Alex said crawling on top of me. "I think I can have a little fun" I said using Force Push to close the bedroom chambers as Alex drew the curtains on our bed as I used a very small Vortex to put all the candles in the room out as it went dark and Alex and I began another night filled with love. The next morning I awoke with Alex in my arms as I heard our bedroom door closed as the butler approached the bed out of breath as he gain some composer of himself and cleared his throat. "Is something wrong?" I asked careful not to wake Alex. "I am sorry to inconvenience you sir. But the castle appears to be under attack" he said as I put on my clothes and grabbed my weapons from a chair nearby. "How did they get in here?" I asked. "It would seem that the intruders entered the property via a secret passage in the library" he said as a pounding at the doors made Alex jump and cover herself. "What's going on?" She asked. "Intruders just stay here, till I get rid of them" I said as Jake came up to me. "You and Angel stay here and protect Alex, ok?" I said as he barked and stood by the bed as the intenders barraged into the room and as the butler screamed like a woman as I hit them with my ultimate Blades spell in the hearts as they collapsed to the ground. "That was most distressing" the butler said. "You get used to it" Alex said. "Be right back, I'll have them all out soon" I said heading out the door as I closed it behind me and made my way down the stairs as I made my way into the throne room and the bandits began to come out from behind their hiding places. I then used ultimate Shock to hit all of them as I could see their skeletons for a moment before they all collapsed to the ground in burnt chirp bodies. "Now to check the library" I said as I spotted the leader of the bandits. "You attack a hero in his home? Not a wise choice on you part or the dead men all over my castle floor" I said. "Damn I should have gotten Highwaymen" the bandit said. "They're all dead just like you will" I said as he didn't noticed that I used Rise Dead as a bandit ghost attacked him from the side and the butler entered the room as I followed him to the top of the stairs to the higher book shelves. "Well done sir, most impressive" he said clearly still embarrassed by what happened earlier. "Thank you" I said. "If I may be so bold I would venture to suggest that this was their point of entry" he said pulling on a book as the shelf moved revealing a tunnel. "It would seem so" I said looking into the tunnel. "Perhaps it would be wise to investigate this matter furfure?" He said. "I guess I should just to make sure there isn't any more hiding in there" I said. "As for me, I regretfully announce the end of my brief tenure at your service" he said. "Why?" I asked. "My predecessors neglected to inform of the highly hazardous nature of the post, and I am of a somewhat nervous disposition as you have no doubt noticed" he said. "Yeah I don't blame you" I said. "Good day sir" he said leaving as Walter entered the room with a few guards, my dogs and Alex. "What the hell happened out there?" Walter asked. "Just some stupid intruders" I said. "Are you alright Sparrow?" Alex asked as the butler left the room. "Yes I'm fine, Walter I need you to assist me in clearing secret tunnels, guards I need you to stay here and protect my wife" I said. "Yes your majesty" the guards said. "And Alex if you don't mind send out a help wanted sign for a new butler who doesn't scream like a woman and is calm in the face of danger" I said. "I'll get on it" she said. "The butler screamed like a girl?" Walter asked snickering a little. "Yes and it was very funny" I said as Jake climbed the top of the stairs with Walter. "Be careful Sparrow" Alex said with Angel by her side. "Will do" I said as she left the room with the guards. "So the bandits came through here?" Walter said looking into the tunnels. "Yep" I said as I entered it with Jake and Walter following behind. "Sparrow I have a suggestion for a new butler" Walter said. "Really? Is he calm in the face of danger?" I asked. "Yes" Walter said. "Is he good?" I asked. "Yep, he a longtime friend of mine and, his name is Jasper and he's a bit off" he said. "How so?" I asked. "He can't stand people that lacks hygiene and especially hates bats" he said. "Well if you recommend him then I guess he hired" I said as we entered a room that looked like Reaver Rear Passage as we heard voices. "Show time" I said drawing my weapons as Walter followed as we began to clear out the bandits. After defeating the bandit and entered a room with Balverines and Hobbes behind the locked cages as two switch stood in front of the exit. "Which one?" I asked. "I don't know, knowing Lucien he would put theses here so that one will free the monsters and attack us" Walter said. "I'll try switch one" I said pulling on it as the gates opened freeing the monsters. I used Time Control to stop the monster in their few seconds of freedom as I used Blades to kill them all so when Walter blinked all the creatures collapsed to the ground. "That was fast" he said. "Yep now let's see what's behind door number two" I said using the other switch as the gates before us opened as we walked in and saw a large chamber as I looked over the edge of the large stairs and saw water at the bottom and Hobbes running up the stairs as Walter whistled. "Long ways down" he said. "Lets hurry the gates closed behind us" I said as Walter turned to see them closed. "Oh balls" he said. "We better hurry" I said as we walked down the large stairs ready to fight the Hobbes. After reaching the bottom and finding our way through the tomb pass several coffins we entered a large chamber with chest all around us and a bottle on a table before us as a voice began to talk. "Congratulations on acquiring this little Potion of Highly Surprising Transformation, the latest in gender bending technology" the voice said. "Did he say gender bending technology?" I asked. "Yeah he did" Walter said. "You now have the power to change your sex!" the voice said way too excitedly and spoke very fast "warning, gender change is permanent. Potion will evaporate upon leaving this dungeon. Side effects may include unsettling new odors and unusual hair growth. This magically recorded message has been brought to you by Lionhead Alchemy Incorporated" it said as me and Walter looked around for the source of the voice. "That was weird" I said. "Yeah" Walter said examining the potion. "It will make a nice paper weight" I said. "Or creep people out" Walter said. "Good point but that gate over there is still locked so..." I said picking it up as the gate opened and led to a door. "Put that thing away it gives me the creeps" Walter said as I put the potion in my pocket and headed out the doors to the Bowerstone Cemetery. "Once I rebuild this place that place will make a good escape tunnel or even a tomb for when me and Alex die" I said. "Sounds like a good idea" Walter said once back at the castle I found Alex in the library with Angel as she closed the book and ran into my arms. "I was so worried" she said. "It's ok the bandits are gone and I found something very humorous in there" I said pulling out the empty potion bottle. "What that?" She asked. "A sex change potion" I said. "Why the hell did Lucien keep that thing in the dungeons?" She asked. "No clue but it evaporated when I left the tomb" I said. "Well I guess it can be used as a paper weight" she said. "Yeah I guess it can" I said setting it on the table as Walter came into the room with a man that looked older than him but younger than me. He had black hair that was combed back into a ponytail and bowed in respect to me "hello, Walter who is this?" I asked. "This is Jasper" Walter said. "His majesty, I am Jasper and I am at your service" he said. "No need to be so formal Jasper I've only been king for two days" I said. "Are you good with children Jasper?" Alex asked. "Why yes I am madam, are you expecting?" He asked as I looked at her. "Oh no I'm just curious" she said. "Well Jasper your hired" I said. "Thank you your majesty, I won't fail you" Jasper said. "And as for you Sir Walter Beck we need to get started on rebuilding this place" I said. "Right away your majesty I'll send for some architectures" Walter said. "And someone please get these dead bodies out of my sight" Alex said as I looked into the throne room at the dead bodies. "Yeah Jasper have someone take care of that" I said. "Right way sir, and if I may be so bold it think it's time for you two to have a change in clothes" he said. "I guess he's right, if we are going to be the kingdom rulers we should look the part" Alex said. "I think it's time I showed you something Alex" I said leading her back to our bedroom chambers where I went to the bag and pulled out the royal wears with a crown as she gasped. "I came across a little glimpse of the future and this is a reminder of what would come" I said. "You knew you'd become king?" She asked. "Yes and I saw our baby" I said. "Were having a baby?" She asked. "Yep but I didn't get to see if it was a boy or a girl" I said. "That's ok, let's be surprised" she said as I kissed her. After having the whole castle get redone in a few years and made many decisions for my kingdoms and the lands I've seen and haven't seen yet but had many visitors come to my court asking for many things that I had could give or deny. It was close to ten as I walked through the halls of the new castle as I yawned wanting nothing more than to join my wife in bed as I reached our bedroom chambers and saw the lights still on under the door as I opened it to see Alex by the bed waiting for me as she stood. "Alex? Why are you still awake?" I asked. "I have wonderful news" she said. "What is it?" I asked sitting next to her. "Well I hope you want to be a dad because there's a little one on the way" she said. "Really?" I asked. "Yes Sparrow I'm with child, your child" she said as I touched her stomach in hopes to feel the child kick but knew it was too soon for that as I removed my hand and kissed Alex as we both got out of our royal clothes and both laid in our bed with my arms around her. The next few months went by like a breeze and as the child began to grow within my wife our son was born in the night and Alex lay in our bed holding our son in a blue blanket provided by Jasper. The child had black hair like my father and had no sign of Will like I've sensed many others have. "What should we name him?" Alex asked. "I don't know, he has my father hair clearly and he doesn't show any sign of Will so I think he should be given a name that is not close to a bird" I said as Alex giggled. "I think his name should be Logan" she said. "I like it" I said taking my son and not getting anything from the vision I had before. 'If Logan isn't the one destined for greatness then who was? Will I have a second child?' I thought as Logan held onto my shirt as I ignored that thought and held him close. As years went by and I raised both my son and ruled a kingdom I noticed Logan shows no potential to be a hero or even show an interest in being hero because he would only read by himself in his room and he's five! That was unacceptable so I decided to do something about it so I decided to do his training today and give Walter a break as I entered the training room where Walter was sitting on the floor across from Logan. "Hey dad" Logan said. "Hey son, what are you doing?" I asked. "Nothing" Walter said bitterly. "Ok Logan let me show you something" I said drawing a sword and motioned Walter to draw his sword as we both stood in battle stance. "Watch closely Logan" Walter said as me and Walter began to clash our weapons as Logan watched with curiosity. "You have to be able to put of a fight Logan because if you don't you'll end up dead before you even get the throne" I said. "And know how to defend yourself" Alex said entering the room. "Mama!" Logan said getting up of the ground and ran to his mother as me and Walter stopped fighting. "Alex what brings you down here?" I asked. "Well I have exiting news for the both of you" she said. "This ought to be good" Walter said as I picked up Logan. "Well I want to know if Logan wants to have a little brother or sister?" She asked. "Yes mama I would like to be a big brother" he said. "Are you saying that your expecting another child?" I asked. "Yes! We're having another child" she said with excitement. "Oh congratulations Alex" Walter said as I set Logan down and kissed Alex as Logan eww us. "Qhat are you ewwing about?" I asked. "That's yucky" he said. "You say that now" I said as Walter walked over to the window and looked out towards the castle grounds. "So Walter you eager for another student?" I asked as I saw him give me a death glare. "Oh goodie" he said sarcastically as Logan just looked at us of us like we were crazy. After nine months passed and our new child came into the world and I knew from the moment I laid on oh him that he was the one destined to be a hero and made me question what Logan fate would be. After building my sanctuary and setting all the required pieces for Walter to lead my son but I had one final test to make sure that Adam was the right hero as I held my Guild Seal over my infant son head as it transformed into a new seal that I knew would help him on his journey.